


Catch of the Day

by riotoftime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotoftime/pseuds/riotoftime
Summary: A collection of drabbles, mini-shots, and prompts focusing primarily around Zoro and Sanji.  Some comedy, some fluff, some angst.  Other pairings may be featured.  Both modern AU and canonverse.Step on in and enjoy the catch of the day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will post individual tags as needed for each drabble in the beginning's author note as well as the applicable genre and the pairing(s).
> 
>  
> 
> Genre: Modern AU, Fluff  
> Pairing(s): UsoNa, ZoSan

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Nami looks up from the various papers she has scattered across her lap from the passenger seat of the car. Usopp gives her a curious glance from behind the driver’s wheel as they wait in traffic to be directed on where to park. Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy are all squished in the back, the latter two grumbling as Sanji berates them into tying their ties properly. 

“What’s up?” Usopp asks, turning back to pay attention to the lines of cars ahead of them being motioned towards a lot on their left. “Did you find a horse to bet on?”

Nami sighs heavily, neatly gathering the papers and tucking them into her purse. “Sure did,” she replies, massaging her temples with a small groan, “It’s name is ‘Sixty-Nine.’”

Just as she feared, the car full of men burst into chuckles and snickers the moment the name leaves her lips, minds already in the gutter. She quickly slaps Usopp on the arm before turning and pointing a menacing finger towards at the men in the backseat. “I will not put up with listening to sex jokes all day from you boys.”

Sanji scoffs, cheeks pink. “I would never –”

Nami waves her hand, shushing him immediately. “Don’t antagonize Zoro into making stupid jokes.”

Zoro scowls but remains silent, giving the Nami the finger and earning himself a swift kick to the shin from Sanji. She sticks her tongue out at the gesture before turning to face Luffy head-on, the dark-haired man still giggling into his hand.

“And you,” she threatens harshly, “Behave yourself! I could win ton of money here and I will not have the likes of you fucking this up for us.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Luffy pouts as Nami turns around, stretching towards the front seat and giving her a wide-grin. “What’s the point of winning if we can’t have any fun?”

Nami shoves his face away from her, pushing him back into his seat. “Let’s make a deal,” she coos, eyes shining as she glances at him with a devilish smirk. “If you behave and I win my money, I’ll take us all out for hot wings after. My treat.”

“Deal,” Luffy agrees immediately with a defiant nod.

“You don’t have to worry about me!” Usopp announces as he turns on his left blinker. “I’m great at keeping serious. I can even be more serious than Zoro when I try.”

“Sixty-nine,” Zoro deadpans from the back in a deep rumble, causing Usopp to snort. He quickly realizes what he’s done and shoots Nami and apologetic grin.

“It’s gonna be a long day,” she huffs, digging her lipstick out of her purse.

Their day actually flies by as they enjoy the festivities of the Kentucky Derby and the smaller horse races that occur before the main event. Nami’s already ecstatic to have won a few of the earlier bets but the bulk of their money was put towards Sixty-Nine and his big finish at the final race. She’s wedged between Usopp and Luffy, her traditional wide-brimmed hat shielding her from the hot Southern sun as they wait for the final race to start.

“Where are Zoro and Sanji?” Usopp wonders aloud, craning his neck to look for them.

Luffy giggles quietly and whispers behind Nami’s back, “Probably found somewhere to ‘69.’”

Usopp bites his lip, holding back his guffaws as Nami hits them both on the shoulders. “I told you two to behave!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Luffy apologizes with a pat to her shoulder. “Just wanted to get it out of my system before the race.”

Nami shakes her head with a low growl, checking the gold watch strapped to her dainty wrist. It’s almost time for the race. She clenches her papers tightly in her hand. They have a lot of money riding on this bet and she hopes to win big. Their horse has low odds so the payout would be huge if they succeed.

The mood of the audience shifts into excited buzz as the announcer begins preparing them for the Derby. Nami sits up taller, straining to listen to what he’s saying as the seconds tick away towards that final moment. She hears him mention Sixty-Nine but is unable to discern what’s being said as the boys on either side of her erupt into a fit of giggles.

“Shut up!” she scolds them, cupping a hand to hear ear so she can hear better. A few more minutes and then the alarms ring over the sound of the cheering crowd.

“And they’re off in the Kentucky Derby! Sixty-Nine had a good beginning…”

Another loud snort from Luffy as Usopp bites his lip harder to keep silent.

“And there goes Sixty-Nine on the far outside…”

Nami sees Luffy jab Usopp in the ribs out of the corner of her eye but the other man remains silent, clutching his middle and tensing up to stay focused on the horses.

“Sixty-Nine sets a solid pace…”

It’s too much for the two of them, they both erupt in loud, bellowing laughter, causing Nami to reel on her heel and screech, “Stop laughing every time the announcer says Sixty-Nine!”

Luffy doubles over in laughter and Nami delivers a smack to the side of his head. Tears stream down Usopp’s cheeks from his snorting cackles as Nami batters his shoulders and chest with jabs from her perfectly manicured finger. The stress and annoyance distract her completely and she’s not pulled from badgering and punishing her boyfriend and the other idiot until she hears the announcer yell Sixty-Nine’s name repeatedly from the loudspeaker as the crowd cheers.

“Wait, what happened?” she stops, turning and searching the race track below.

“Sixty-Nine won,” Zoro comments from behind her, suddenly appearing with Sanji at his side. She squints at Sanji’s appearance, his collar disheveled as he adjusts his tie.

“We won!” Luffy cheers, hopping up and down and grabbing Zoro’s suit jacket by the arm. Usopp whoops with him, wrapping his arms around Nami in a big hug and she stands dumbfounded, the news still hitting her fully.

“We won?” she says dumbly, before squeezing her arms around Usopp in celebration. “We won!!” she screams, jumping with him. “Oh my God, I can’t believe we won!”

Luffy’s smile shines brightly as wraps an arm around Nami’s shoulders. 

“We’re getting hot wings now, right?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Angst, Canon Universe  
> Pairing(s): ZoSan

Sanji growls as he scrubs the dishes harder, hands buried elbow deep in hot, soapy water from a post-fight celebration. It hasn’t been long since they all reunited after being separated for two years and their captain is as jovial - and hungry - as ever. Even now, despite the mass quantities of meat and delicacies he had consumed that would leave a normal person incapacitated, Sanji can hear his excited laughter wafting in from the crew’s continued celebrations out on the main deck. 

Pausing in his cleaning, he smirks around the cigarette dangling from his lips. Feels good to be home with his crew - all of them having grown to be even better versions of themselves during their long split. That is, all of them except for that shitty swordsman. Sanji chomps down onto the filter and bites it in half, the spent end of his smoke tumbling out of his mouth and into the dishwater. He ignores it, choosing to focus his seething on the mossheaded bastard that has yet to acknowledge him fully since they boarded the ship. 

Time ticks away as Sanji works into the night, finishing up the dinner dishes, serving desserts, taking inventory of their stocks, tidying up the galley. He’s down to the last cigarette in his pack when he hears the door creak open and heavy footsteps thud into the space. He doesn’t have to turn around to know who it is, instead choosing to check the time on the small clock he has hanging from the back wall. 

“It’s two a.m., why are you here?”

Sanji listens as the boots thump against the room and stop right behind him, the man’s presence looming behind him. He feels an arm snake around his waist and a square chin rest against his shoulder as a large hand pulls him back against a sturdy body. Sanji turns his head and finds himself caught in a chaste kiss. As their lips separate, he wrenches away and spins around to face Zoro fully. 

“I asked you why you’re here,” Sanji grumbles, hands resting on his hips as he gives Zoro a glare.

Zoro shrugs, expression blank. “Thirsty.”

Sanji points at the refrigerator with a dumbfounded look. “Drinks are there,” he chastises as he gestures to his lips, “Not here.”

Zoro smirks and steps closer to Sanji, reaching forward and gripping his jaw in a gentle hold. He leans in, speaking before he presses for another kiss, “Not that kind of thirst.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Angst, Canon Universe  
> Pairing(s): ZoSan

Sweat, sighs, smiles. Meet-ups in the dark. Those strong, spindly legs. Muffled moans, the clutching grip at his back leaving the only marks he’ll allow there. These fleeting moments of passion wax and wane, gone as quickly as they begin. They leave his head spinning, his pulse thumping, his body tingling, his mouth hungry and waiting for more.

“This is the last time.”

He always says that. After every touch, every taste, every look. He adjusts his tie, lights up a smoke, and makes the same goddamned statement without so much as a passing glance. It’s infuriating but usually so incredibly hot. A fucking challenge that is met time and time again.

This time’s different.

There’s something about the erratic jerk in his hands at his tie. The extra flick of the lighter. And a soft round eye peeks over his shoulder as the words leave his lips, an unreadable look misting the deep blue. Zoro quirks an eyebrow at this slight change, unsure of what Sanji might mean in this moment. It’s their first time since being separated for two long years and he already wants it to be the last.

Zoro leaves is coat behind as he stalks across the galley, making it into Sanji’s space in a few long strides. The other man stands there dumbly, back still turned but obviously aware of Zoro’s presence. Zoro grips the man by the shoulder and spins him around, their eyes connecting fully, his own dark stare searching the vast pools of emotion for any hint of the true meaning behind those words.

There. A flicker.

Zoro smirks, leaning in closer and speaking in a low, hushed rumble. “You can lie to yourself but don’t lie to me.”

Sanji’s body remains rigid, his face expressionless at Zoro’s accusation. Heartbeats pass between them before a gentle smile paints his lips and he drifts into Zoro, connecting their lips in a chaste kiss.

Sanji hums as they separate, “This is the last time you get me so easily.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff/Comedy, Modern AU  
> Pairing(s): ZoSan

“Why did someone just tell me that they ship us?” Sanji asks dumbfounded, settling onto the oversized armchair situated in the corner of Zoro’s hotel suite. 

“The fuck is that?” Zoro questions as he peeks out the window to the sea of fans that have gathered in front of the hotel entrance. Their film shooting was supposed to remain under wraps but like usual, word had leaked to tabloids and they’ve been assaulted by paparazzi and admirers alike.

Sanji bites his bottom lip, trying to figure out how to explain shipping in Zoro-speak. “It’s like…” he starts, trailing off and grasping for words. “It’s like they imagine us in a romantic relationship and want us to be together.”

Zoro turns his gaze from the window to meet Sanji’s blue stare. “Ah,” he acknowledges with a nod, crossing the room and picking up a magazine Nami left on a small side table. He casually tosses it to Sanji with a smirk. “According to US Weekly, we’re married.”

Snorting as he flips through the pages, Sanji shakes his head and scans the article. “Apparently childhood best friends turned actors makes for a great love story. Maybe we’ll get to star as ourselves when they turn it into a Hollywood hit, hm?”

Zoro moves to Sanji’s side and taps a heavy finger on one of the photos from the news article. Sanji studies the picture for a few moments, eyes growing with recognition. He gasps, turning to Zoro with a quizzical brow raised. “How did they get that?!”

“One guess,” Zoro replies, the sun catching the dazzling gold of the ring on his finger as he pulls his hand away. 

Their eyes lock, Sanji groaning as realization hits.

“ _Nami_.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Modern AU, Angst  
> Pairing(s): ZoLaw

Law stares at the black door before him with a frown, tempted to turn around right now and forget the whole damn thing. It’s the middle of the night, for one. He doesn’t normally like to intrude on people. Too bad he knows the other man will still be awake. Secondly, and most importantly, the kind of conversation he’s about to have isn’t typical of him. Perhaps it would be best to leave…

He shakes his head. No. It must be done.

Two quick raps on the door and he stands rigid, steely gaze fixed before him. Shuffling from the other side, the handle jiggles, and then the door swings open to reveal a half-naked man, hair dripping like he just got out of the shower and towel wrapped around his waist to confirm.

“What’s up?”

Law closes his mouth, realizing his jaw went slack at the taut muscles and tantalizing tease of sparse hair trailing down to unthinkable regions. Lifting his eyes to meet dark brown, he asks blankly, “May I come in?”

“Sure.”

Zoro moves aside and Law passes through the entryway, a chill already running down his spine at the frigid temperature of the small apartment. Zoro always keeps it so cold. Tugging the sleeves of his yellow sweatshirt down, Law makes his way to the living room with familiarity and takes his usual spot on the loveseat, perched on the edge. He nods as Zoro tells him he’s going to get dressed and disappears out of the room.

Their strange friendship has taken an even stranger turn. Co-workers at a crummy job, they’d hit it off pretty quickly with their mutual disdain for their peers. One girl was so obsessively intrigued by him that he’d had enough and desperately gripped Zoro on the arm one evening, begging with a look for anything that might make her go away. Much to his surprise, Zoro had slung an arm over his shoulder and told her to fuck off and quit bothering his partner.

It had become their running joke.

Word spread quickly. The whole store knew of their ‘relationship.’ Management, their other co-workers, everyone thought they were a real thing. Even though it wasn’t his normal style, Law found himself relieved of the pest and was content with the bond it created between him and Zoro. They discovered some shared interests and similarities; their at-work friendship budded into something further outside of work. Beers after shifts, take-out and cheesy 80’s films, introducing one another to friend groups. Even though his schedule is booked full due to grad school, he always makes time for Zoro.

Law grips the thighs of his jeans, dreading the words resting on the tip of his tongue. Things were changing for him. His eyes linger in places they shouldn’t linger. He has dreams he shouldn’t be dreaming. His thoughts visit corners of his mind that should stay in the dark. It’s so goddamn distracting even his schoolwork is starting to suffer. And it’s not like his newfound feelings were spurred by nothing. Law’s unsure if its his own sensitivity towards the other man but he’s certain that Zoro’s become more touchy with him, his smirks more teasing, a faint glimmer in his eye. That’s why Law finds himself in the man’s living room in the middle of the night. He needs to know.

“Beer?” Zoro wanders back into the room, the earlier towel replaced with sweatpants and a white tank top. He shrugs as Law shakes his head at the offer, ducking into the kitchen and returning with a dark bottle. He plops onto the opposite sofa and gives Law a glance over. “So what’s up?”

Law sighs heavily and tucks his tattooed hands into the pockets of his hoodie. He’d practiced this conversation a dozen times as he drove over but now that he’s under Zoro’s intense gaze, he finds himself unsure of the words he’d settled on. Locking his stare on a small stain in the carpet across the room, he keeps his voice low and even as he puts his pride, their friendship, everything out on the line.

“We were just pretending to be lovers but I’m not pretending anymore.” He keeps his eyes focused, unwilling to waver before the other man. “I need to know if you feel the same.”

Silence spreads over the room, seizing Law’s heart the base of his throat. He immediately regrets his words, color draining from his face as he realizes he fucked up, ruined the friendship he’d built with the man. Work is going to be unbearable now. He squeezes his eyes shut, already mentally checking off other nearby places he will start applying at.

The deep rumble of the other man’s voice cuts the thick tension.

“Yeah.”

Law’s eyes fly open and he gapes at the other man, unsure of how to take his response. Needing to prod further, he clears his throat and inquires, “What do you mean?”

Zoro raises an eyebrow, taking a swig of his beer before responding, “Yeah, I feel the same.”

The pulse that was in Law’s throat immediately sinks into his stomach, relief filling his chest and causing his extremities to tingle. He’s not an emotional person in the slightest but the last few weeks with Zoro have been so comfortable and enjoyable, he can’t help but feel happiness swelling inside of him. Sitting up straighter, he locks eyes with the other man and finds himself on the receiving end of warm sincerity. The corners of his lips tug into a small smile, letting the moment wash over him. The object of his affections actually returned the sentiment.

Zoro sets his beer on the wood side table and stands up, crossing over and settling onto the loveseat next to Law, their legs brushing against one another. Law leans closer to him, enjoying the warmth his presence brings. He jumps slightly as a muscular arm wraps around his shoulders but the touch is welcome and he presses into the man, feeling settled and content with this new development. Twisting his head to look Zoro in the face fully, he murmurs, “What does this mean now?”

His question is answered with a searing kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Angst, Comedy, Canon Universe  
> Pairing(s): LawLu

Law staggers as his back is assaulted by flailing limbs, ears pierced with loud cackling laughter, the brim of a straw hat bumping against his temple. Scowling over his shoulder, he’s met with a wide smile.

“Torao! Your crew seems really awesome!”

Law shrugs the Straw Hat captain off of his shoulders, turning and glaring down at him with an aggravated sigh. The celebration roars around them, the Mink Tribe insistent on showing their ‘saviors’ a proper good time, food and drink flowing freely, being shared and enjoyed by both the Straw Hats and his own crew. 

Law’s annoyance softens as his deep frown smoothes into a blank, somber expression. He’s been pondering this conversation all night. Now that Luffy’s attention has been diverted from the festivities long enough to seek him out in the shadows he’d leaned into, it’s best to get it over with.

“Mugiwara-ya. My crew and I will be leaving Zou tomorrow.”

Luffy’s shining enthusiasm falters slightly, nose scrunching with confusion, “I told you I’m just gonna go get Sanji back real quick! You don’t have to leave –“

Law cuts him off with a wave of his hand. “We’ll move on and distract Kaidou from Zou, that way you can go back and get your cook without any problem.”

Luffy’s normally jovial expression turns stern as he reaches forward and grips Law’s hand tight. “What are you saying, Torao? We’re allies, right? We defeat Kaidou together!”

Law shakes his head gently, tugging out of Luffy’s hold. “Not anymore. You have fulfilled the agreement and we have made it to Zou. We can part ways.”

Although most people akin the Straw Hat captain to be a simple man, Law’s learned to expect more from him since the alliance began. That’s why he isn’t shocked when the front of his shirt is clenched in a tight hold and wide, dark eyes peer into his face with deep concern.

“You’re saying you want it to end?”

Gulping hard, Law searches the other man’s face. The unprofessional nature of their alliance makes things that much harder. He finds images of their time together – their late nights wrapped in each other, the emotional turmoil he felt when Luffy saved him countless times in Dressrosa, the joy he’s felt being acclimated to the Straw Hat crew – all of it flashes before his eyes as the hand at his neck pulls him in closer and forces the truth from his lips.

“I don’t want it to end. I just think you’d be better off without me.”

Luffy drops his hold immediately, face blank and intensity gone. They’re silent a few beats before he laughs, smile brimming across his face again. Law feels rubbery limbs wrap around his torso tightly, head pressed against his tattooed chest causing familiar warmth to pool there, one he’s experienced several times over since the beginning of their alliance.

“Don’t be stupid, Torao,” Luffy says against his skin, “I’m the one who decides when the alliance ends anyway.”

Law’s body tenses, reminded of when he’d tried to push Luffy away in Dressrosa. The words and tone are recognizable to that moment, a moment he was so glad that Luffy stuck by his side. With a defeated shake of his head, Law wraps his arms around the other man to return the hug. 

“I suppose you are.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Angst, Modern AU  
> Pairing(s): ZoSan

Zoro pushes through the sea of people at the station, eyes glancing over the faces of strangers and searching for familiarity. All he’s met is with empty, peculiar looks and judging eyes, creating distance from his disheveled appearance. It isn’t surprising; he looks like a fucking wreck. He’s only focused on one thing right now. Luffy said he’d be here, he has to be here. 

Reaching the end of the platform, Zoro runs a hand through his unkempt hair, spinning his head, searching searching searching, needing to find him. A crown of blond hair catches his eye from a corner. He halts. Twisting on his heel, he quickly closes the distance between them, not allowing the opportunity pass.

“Hey.”

Blue eyes lock on his own, wide and brimming with a flurry of emotions. Their sting surges through his chest, the subtle ache of the past few weeks intensifying to a throbbing pain, catching in his throat and leaving him dumbly silent for a few beats.

“What are you doing here?” Sanji looks away. “Thought we agreed this wasn’t gonna work.”

Zoro reaches forward, gripping the man by the chin and turning his face back to connect their eyes again. 

“Tried to move on, but no one is you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Canon Universe  
> Pairing(s): ZoSan

Fingertips brush against skin, heat emanating and permeating the air around them, bodies sliding together, breaths exhaling in greedy sighs between fervent, needy kisses. It’s the third time this week. Pent-up aggression and tension oozing out from within and pooling in the chasm of their lust, they sink further into the sensation, drowning their desires with cool drinks from each other’s mouths.

“We can’t keep doing this,” Sanji pants as they separate. No matter how hard he tries to stay away, he finds himself pressed against those rough lips again, thirstily lapping up more. Lifting a hand to the broad chest, he wrenches away, this time sliding back on the wooden flooring to create a distance. “We’re just friends, we can’t keep going at it like this.”

With an amused snort, Zoro leans forward and grabs the end of Sanji’s tie, tugging him in and closing the gap between them. Before he takes the plunge, he hesitates, enjoying the tingling sensation as their mouths brush together with his words.

“We were never just friends.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Comedy, Canon Universe  
> Pairing(s): ZoLaw

Law inched closer to the swordsman sitting on the galley bench next to him, newspaper open across the table. He hunched forward, trying to read an article over the green head of hair assaulting his vision as they shared the news together. He huffed, every time he got close to finishing his reading, the head dipped or moved into his way again. 

“Had it first,” Zoro said in a low, apathetic tone, reaching over and turning the page before Law had the chance to catch up.

“It’s about my alliance with your captain,” Law retorted, snatching the edge of the newspaper and leaning forward to open it back to the correct page.

Zoro tilted back, letting Law cross over his lap with his frustrated grappling. Eyeing him up and down, a teasing grin played on his lips, “Are you trying to seduce me?”

Law paused in his movements, looking over his shoulder and locking stares with the grinning bastard. Eyes narrowing, he sat back down clear out of range from the Straw Hat swordsman. With an offending scoff, he poured over the news article and admonished, “I saw you reading this earlier, Zoro-ya. Perhaps it is you who is trying to seduce me.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Modern AU, Comedy  
> Pairing(s): ZoLaw

“What are you doing in my house?” Law asks blankly at the sight of Usopp standing in the foyer waiting to greet him as he arrives home from a long day of work.

“Oh, uh, just doing some handiwork,” Usopp begins, eyes frantically searching every direction except Law’s steely gaze, obviously caught in an act of mischief. He flinches as Law takes a step further into the house before blurting out, “You shouldn’t be home!”

Squinting with suspicion, Law drops his bag onto the ground and cranes his neck to look past the shorter man towards the interior of his home. There are no obvious signs of destruction as far as he can see but Usopp’s nervous jittering is a sure sign that something’s amiss. Law catches the faint glow of light from down the hall. That must be where Zoro is. He makes an attempt towards the back of the house with curiosity when Usopp grabs him by the arm.

“Don’t go back there!”

Law jerks his limb from the clutching grasp, adjusting his sleeve with a dark scowl. “This is my home, I shall go where I please.” Seeing the look of desperation cross Usopp’s features, he raises an eyebrow and demands, “What did he do now?”

Before Usopp can respond, Law is striding down the hall towards the light emanating from the master bedroom. The door the en suite bathroom is wide open and a large form is bent over the tub, blocking Law’s view. He stands still for a moment, studying Zoro’s broad back with a frown. Taking quiet steps into the room, he peers over the edge of the tub before deadpanning, “Why is the bathtub full of goldfish?”

Zoro turns his head and meets Law’s look of exasperation with a sheepish grin, “Sorta just happened.”

Law sighs and joins his partner at the side of the tub, kneeling down to study the shimmering orange fish – at least a dozen of them – swimming through the water. Usopp’s employment at a small pet store probably had something to do with this. Giving Zoro a sidelong glance, he places a hand on his partner’s shoulder and squeezes it firmly.

“This tub better be sterile before my nightly shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!! if you want to see any prompts, feel free to leave them below. i don't promise to do them but if something strikes my fancy, it may end up here.


End file.
